powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos (Greek Era)
Summary Born in Sparta, Greece, Kratos was taught to be the best warrior he can be since childhood alongside his brother Deimos, who was later kidnapped by Zeus in the fear that he would be his demise. As he grew up, he didn't let the loss of his brother slow him down. He quickly climbed the ranks of the Spartan military, becoming a general in no time. From the original 50 men, his army grew to thousands of soldiers. With his army and Spartan training, he conquered army after army, his thirst for power growing with each victory. However, the winning streak soon came to an end as the Spartans encountered the Barbarians of the east. The Spartans were being butchered, slaughtered mercilessly by the overwhelming numbers of the enemy. Kratos himself challenged the army's king, but was left begging for his life... However, he was not begging the king. He was begging Ares. The God of War. As Kratos swore to give his life to the God, he stepped down from the heavens, killing the Barbarian army and giving Kratos the Blades of Chaos, allowing him to kill the Barbarian King. Swearing his allegiance to Ares, Kratos would soon become the greatest warrior Greece has ever seen. Under the God of War's service, Kratos became a monster. He lost compassion and most of his humanity raiding villages and slaughtering Ares' enemies. But, on one of the raids, Ares betrayed him. As the Spartan cut down every villager in sight, he failed to notice that two of them were his very wife and daughter - whom Ares secretly transported from Sparta. Ares justified this as severing the warrior's ties to the world in order to make him stronger. But Kratos had enough. With the ashes of his family covering his body, turning it completely white, the newly-crowned Ghost of Sparta swore revenge upon the God of War. Nothing would stand in his way to vengeance. Feats * Considered the perfect warrior by the God of War himself * Has escaped the Underworld on several occasions * Killed a Satyr while a mere Spartan (A feat Helios himself viewed as impossible for a mortal) * Retrieved the mystical Ambrosia and won the Wager of the Gods for Ares * Would build up an army of thousands of his fellow Spartans * Became the Champion of Ares in a blood oath * After breaking his Blood Oath would defeat the Aegean before killing the three Furies * Saved the world and the Olympians from the machinations of Persephone and Atlas (Killing the former while imprisoning the latter) * Returned the God Helios to the sky * Served the Gods for 10 bitter years facing all manner of monsters * Was the only man to survive the trials and tribulations of Pandora’s Temple * Gained the Power of Pandora’s Box and killed Ares (Taking his place as the God of War) * Indirectly responsible for the destruction of Atlantis * Killed Erinys, the child of the God of Death Thanatos * Later saved his brother Deimos * After his brother’s death killed Thanatos in a fit of rage * After being betrayed by Zeus would kill many a opponent to change his fate (This included legends such as Perseus, Theseus, Icarus, Eurayle and even the undead Barbarian King) * Changed his fate after killing the Sisters of Fate * Battled Zeus and started the Second Great War * Made his way through the Labyrinth * Was personally responsible for killing Athena, Poseidon, Helios, Hera, Hades, Hermes, Hercules, Cronos and Zeus himself * His actions caused Chaos to consume the world * Gained the Power of Hope before giving it to Humanity Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Athleticism, Animal Manipulation (with Danaus’ Head), Healing and Resurrection (With Ambrosia though he never used the latter ability), Resistance to the elements, Light Manipulation (Via Apollo's Flame) | The above except for Animal Manipulation, Magic, Time Manipulation, some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Rage Power (Capable of increasing his own strength with anger), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus in his fight against Castor & Pollux), Can hit souls, Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions with the Eye of Truth), Limited Teleportation with the Oath Stone of Orkos (His clones are able to teleport to the enemy), Homing Attack with the Soul of Hades (Which can vaporize enemies), Limited Healing with Orkos's Cloak | All previous powers, Fire Manipulation, Light Projection, Can breathe underwater, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die), Can hit Non-Corporeal beings (Killed the souls on Elysium) | All previous powers, Electricity Manipulation (Via Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), Petrification, Soul Summoning, Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Poseidon's Rage, which is able to atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus's Fury, which does the same to a smaller range), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods), Homing Attack (With the Army of Hades)| All previous powers, Can create Pseudo Black Holes/Voids, Ice Manipulation (Via Boreas' Icestorm), Rage Power (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinitely lasting magic and killed Thanatos), Healing, Homing Attack and Absorption via Scourge of Erinys | All previous powers, Can project sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Amulet of Uroborus), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Petrification (Activating the Rage of the Titans immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification), Time Travel (Traveled roughly 4,000 years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future), Energy Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Homing Attack with the Barbarian's Hammer | All previous powers, Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Light projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Claw of Hades), Invisibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios) | All previous powers, Telekinesis (Can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 3; Can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Healing Factor (At least Low-Mid Class), Flight, Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it), Fear Manipulation (Easily resisted the effects of Fear Zeus), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Resurrection, Weather Manipulation (with the Blade of Olympus) Destructive Capacity: At Least Room Level (Killed a satyr, an act considered impossible for a mere Mortal, Injured a building sized sea serpent, Resists the force of a whirlpool, Knocks the Champion of Helios through several trees, Should be at the least comparable to the Last Spartan who bested several monsters in his quest for the Fates and pushed a large pile of rubble off him, Superior to the average Spartans who were capable of pulling down Ares' statue) | At Least City Level '(Killed the Furies {one of which was capable of pulling down a large lantern and shaking an island}, created a large sea complete with storms and destroyed their temple with their deaths, commands a magic stated to have the might of a typhoon) | At Least '''City Level '(Should be at the very least comparable to his Ascension era self), higher with Gauntlet of Zeus (The Gauntlet of Zeus was used by Zeus to chain the Titans within Tartarus, killed Charon who previously bested Kratos, killed Persephone whose death caused the World Pillar to crumble) | At Least '''City Level (Should be comparable to his previous self at the very least, Poseidon's Rage should yield this amount of energy), Moon Level with Pandora's Box (With the Box could match, overpower and even kill Ares {Ares is also one of the four mightiest Olympians thus making him superior to Helios}, his voice alone causes a mountain to shake) | Moon Level (Kills Thanatos who is feared by the other Gods and consequently should be as strong, if not stronger then Ares, implied to have thrown the fight with his brother, Deimos) | Moon Level (As the God of War should be just as powerful as Ares was, also maintains the power of a God of Death at the same time, destroyed Giyges who threatened to destroy the Gods and should be comparable to the Titans with Apollo's Flame) | Had his strength complimented by the mightiest of the Titans, Atlas and even pushed back the Titan's fingers, causes an earthquake with the Barbarian Hammer, battles Zeus though he does need the Blade of Olympus, Killed Poseidon and Hades {The two strongest Gods on Olympus, second only to Zeus himself}) | At Least Moon Level '''(Equal to Zeus. Killed and easily physically overpowered Cronos, who is confirmed to be only slightly weaker than Atlas, Oneshot the Titan of Destruction Perses) | At Least '''Moon Level, likely far higher (After attaining the Power of Hope easily overwhelms Fear Zeus, who grew far stronger then before, Should be far above the Flame of Olympus that contains Pandora's Box which is able to kill any God whom touches it) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Trades blows with Alrik and Helios' Champion, killed a Satyr with his sword) | At Least Class TJ | At Least Class TJ, higher with the Gauntlet of Zeus | At Least Class TJ, Class NJ with Pandora's Box | Class NJ | Class NJ | Class NJ '''| '''Class NJ | At Least Class NJ, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Class M '| '''Class M normally. higher with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Class M normally. At Least Class M '''with Pandora's Box | At Least '''Class M | Class T | Class E '(Overpowers Hades who overpowered Atlas and Cronos who should be far stronger then Hyperion, Stops and even manhandles Poseidon) | At Least '''Class E '(Matches Cronos in strength, should be as strong as Atlas,equal to his father Zeus) | At least '''Class E, likely far higher '(With ease overwhelms Zeus) Durability: At Least '''Room Level '(Trained as a boy to withstand the harshest of climates, Takes a Morningstar to the back without issue, Battles the Firebird which burns down several trees, Gets brutalized by Rocs and survives, Scales to Icarus who survived being thrown though a wall and being smashed through large boulders) | At Least 'City Level ('Survived several blows from the Furies, Unharmed by a bite from the Daimon, survives being knocked through three walls by Aegeon's infected hand, unharmed by the Typhoon level Ice of Poseidon, walked off the destruction of the Furies' temple) | At Least '''City Level (At the very least comparable to before) | At Least City Level (At the very least comparable to before), Moon Level with Pandora's Box (Survived hits from Ares, walked off Ares' death explosion) | Moon Level (Withstands an onslaught from Thanatos, God of Death, endures a brutal beating from Deimos, No sold being launched across the Mediterreanean by a volcanic eruption all the way to Crete) | Moon Level (Should be comparable to his predecessor Ares, Survived this fall easily) | Moon Level (Withstood Atlas attempting to crush him, survives Zeus' thunderbolt {Though Gaia did take the brunt of the attack} and the subsequent fall all the way to the Underworld, traded blows with Poseidon and Hades) | Moon Level (Endures a slap from a bloodlusted Cronos, takes a myriad of hits from Zeus and Hercules) | At Least Moon Level, likely far higher '''(Far more durable then even Zeus, presumably the most durable character aside from the Primordials) Speed: Possibly '''Transonic (Caused an air burst with his sheer speed, dodges a fire blast from Helios' Champion) | Hypersonic (Perceives this pillar as near stationary) | Massively Hypersonic '''reactions (Able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | '''Massively Hypersonic reactions | Hypersonic movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed | Relativistic combat,reactions and travel speed (Reacted to and caught Hermes, who dodged the Head of Helios, and, upon killing him, obtained his boots which grant him the same travel speed in short bursts) | Unknown, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman '(Endured combat with the Champions of the Gods and searching for the Ambrosia for a lengthy period of time with little rest, climbed Cronos' back for three days straight) Range: '''Standard Melee Range '| '''Extended Melee Range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Intelligence: High '''(Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Standard Equipment: Sword of Valor, Danaus' Head and Apollo's Flame | Blades of Chaos, Amulet of Oroborous, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance | Blade of Artemis, Blades of Athena | Arms of Sparta, Eye of Atlantis | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Typhon's Bane, Head of Euryale, Amulet of the Fates, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemesis Whip, Nemean Cestus, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes '''Key: Spartan Kratos | Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope NOTE: The summary of this bio was taken from DeathBattleDino of Deviantart and all credit for it goes to him. Weaknesses * Kratos suffers from extreme anger management problems which can often impede his judgement (Causing notable tunnel vision) * Often has been manipulated by other characters * Tends to rush first into conflict * Occasionally has suicidal tendencies due to the guilt he feels and the suffering he has endured and caused * Reckless and Arrogant * His transformations granted by the Gods and Titans are on a time limit * The Blade of Olympus has the tendency to drain Kratos of his godly power (However he seems to have overcome this problem) Match Record Wins: Losses: Draws: Category:How Strong Is Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Demigods Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users